Colonel America
Colonel America (real name: Steven Rogers) is the counterpart of Captain America from the horror comic book, Marvel Zombies. He is responsible for Spider-Man's infection, and half responsible for the infection of Wolverine. He is also indirectly responsible for Reed's insanity, as Colonel America infected She-Hulk. He appears as a minor antagonist in Ultimate Fantastic Four #22, one of the main antagonists of the Marvel Zombies: Dead Days one-shot, the main antagonist of Marvel Zombies Vs. Army of Darkness, one of the main protagonists of the Marvel Zombies and in Marvel Zombies 2 and a flashback character in Marvel Zombies 3. Additionally, he and his Earth-91126 self appear as minor characters in Marvel Zombies Return and Earth-21050 self appears as the secondary antagonist of Marvel Zombies: Evil Evolution. Biography The Infection Colonel America is one of the first heroes to be infected by the zombie plague. He and the other Avengers then decide to attack the citizens due to the hunger. However, not long after they start, Colonel America tells the Avengers to stop as there may be a cure and tells them to return to Avengers Mansion. However, once they arrive, they are taken by the hunger yet again and devour Jarvis. Soon Giant-Man arrives and the Avengers tell him that they're giving up the fight. Colonel America is later seen infecting Wolverine with Hawkeye's help. He is soon whacked by cars, courtesy of Magneto. Colonel America makes 2 cameo appearances in Ultimate Fantastic Four, twice during Reed's flashback, and again when Ultimate Reed is captured, telling the others to run from the raining cars, again, courtesy of Magneto. After Magneto destroys the dimensional gateway, Colonel America offers him a chance to die peacefully. Not only does Colonel America miss out on eating Magneto, but half his brain is destroyed by his own shield. Colonel America does manage to eat the Silver Surfer, but he fails to eat Galactus because Red Skull ripped out his brains. Spider-Man avenges him shortly after, which is ironic as Colonel America infected him. 40 Years Later Colonel America is somewhat revived when his brain is placed in the body of Black Panther's deceased son. However, Colonel America's previous hunger for flesh is replaced by a hunger for battle. However, through these acts, Colonel America is able to redeem himself. It is unknown what happened to him after he was sent to Earth-Z, but it can be assumed he was killed with the other zombies or still alive somewhere in Earth-91126 Gallery Steven_Rogers_(Earth-2149)_from_Marvel_Zombies_Dead_Days_Vol_1_1_001.jpg|Colonel during the infection. Steven_Rogers_(Earth-2149)_from_Marvel_Zombies_Vol_1_1_0001.jpg|Colonel's head being sliced by Magneto. Steven_Rogers_(Earth-2149)_from_Marvel_Zombies_Vol_1_1_0002.jpg|Colonel caring some of his brains. Steven_Rogers_(Earth-2149)_from_Marvel_Zombies_Vol_1_2_002.jpg|Colonel talking to Iron Man. Steven_Rogers_(Earth-2149)_from_Marvel_Zombies_Vol_1_2_001.jpg|Colonel's evil grin. Steven_Rogers_(Earth-2149)_from_Marvel_Zombies_Vol_1_5_001.jpg|Colonel retreating. Steven_Rogers_(Earth-2149)_from_Marvel_Zombies_Vol_2_3_001.jpg|Colonel in his new body. T'Channa_(Earth-2149)_001.jpg|Colonel ready for battle. Category:Zombies Category:Undead Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Revived Category:Cannibals Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Redeemed Category:Tragic Category:Male Category:Twin/Clone Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Leader Category:Delusional Category:Military Category:Horror Villains Category:Man-Eaters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Elderly Category:Captain America Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Crossover Villains Category:Honorable Category:Cataclysm Category:Genocidal Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sophisticated Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Torturer Category:Vengeful Category:Conspirators Category:Homicidal Category:Alter-Ego Category:Sadists Category:Protagonists Category:Successful Category:Charismatic